


Insomnia

by phan_at_the_green_parade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dom!Luke, Ex!michael, Height Differences, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Disorders, Mute Ashton Irwin, Selectively mute, ashton can't sleep, it's gonna be okay, luke helps ashton', poor!Ashton, smol ashton, strong, sub!ashton, toll luke, weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_at_the_green_parade/pseuds/phan_at_the_green_parade
Summary: I can’t sleep. I mean, I can never sleep, but this is…. Different. Somehow.  I’ve haven't had the greatest life. I didn’t get toys for Christmas when I was younger, I went to bed hungry most of the time, and when I was 16 and asked my parents for a car for my birthday, they laughed in my face. Insomnia has destroyed me since I was 5.But the nights I could sleep, I would have nightmares. Drowning in my own blood. All of my closest friends dying brutal deaths, being eaten alive by the monsters in my closet. And then I met him.++++++++++





	1. I'm gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> It starts off as angsty so don't hate me. But it gets better I promise. Ashton starts to talk because of Luke.  
> ye. COMMENT eeee.
> 
> Also I'm taking requests so, if you want to read anything...  
> tell me. :)

I can’t sleep.

 

I mean, I can never sleep, but this is…. Different. Somehow. 

 

I’ve haven't had the greatest life. I didn’t get toys for Christmas when I was younger, I went to bed hungry most of the time, and when I was 16 and asked my parents for a car for my birthday, they laughed in my face.

 

Insomnia has destroyed me since I was 5.   
But the nights I could sleep, I would have nightmares. Drowning in my own blood. All of my closest friends dying brutal deaths, being eaten alive by the monsters in my closet.

 

And then I met him.  
++++++++++

I watched the flashing screen, and listened to the perky voice advertising things I knew i didn’t need. Infomercials. I watched and watched, mindlessly until I realised it was time to get ready for school.   
My numb body and mind walk around getting ready robotically, mechanically, routinely. I wasn’t a person anymore. I was a robot.  
Two years ago. My best friend hung herself in her closet. I didn’t react when she died. I haven’t felt anything since. 

 

I got onto the bus and sat down in the first seat, looking straight ahead. I knew the bus stops by heart. But there was one more than usual. A boy about my age got on the bus and had the nerve to seat next to me.   
I’m feeling something. My heart is beating out of my chest, my head is pounding, my stomach aches with emptiness.   
Dammit.  
I’m attracted to this bastard.

 

I can’t breath and I don’t know what to do and I don’t know where to look. I can feel his eyes burning into me so I decide to turn to him. Dammit.   
He’s tall.  
Intimidatingly tall.

 

I look up at him and the bus goes over a bump making me jump. 

 

He catches me. His hands are warm as they grab onto my arms. 

 

“I’m Luke.” He smirked. 

 

I was like a child being in public for the first time. I didn’t know how to respond or what to say.

 

“I’m um… Ashton..?”I stated, but it came out, sounding more like a question than a response.

 

Luke chuckled. “A-are you… m-making fun of me?” I stuttered. Talking to people wasn’t a regular thing that I had done in a long time. When I was young, talking came as easy as breathing but now, it felt awkward and forced.

 

“No! No babe, I’m not making fun of you. Your stutter. It’s cute.” He smiled and I had a horrible time, blushing at the nickname.  
He was so nonchalant and I was a nervous wreck. Human interaction, socializing, and feeling thing was not something I was used to.

 

I looked down, trying to hide my face. I felt a hand cradle my chin, Luke pulling me to look at him. “Hey, hey. You don’t have to be scared baby. It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.” His hand lingered on my face. He was suffocatingly caring. Somehow, it terrified me.

 

The school bus stopped in front of the high school and for the first time, I wasn’t dreading the day.


	2. He's a theif

My head pounded with the thoughts of Luke’s arms around me, surrounding me with warmth.

 

My breath is gone.

 

Oh my GoD HE sTolE mY BrEatH. He sTole mY brEAtH.

 

Oh wait. He’s not here. I’m okay. I’m gonna be okay. Besides, if Luke stole my breath, would it really be that bad? I mean, It’s Luke. He doesn’t seem like he would hurt me.

 

I missed his warmth.

 

I walked to art, digging my hands in my pockets. I walked into the art room, just before the bell rang. 

I sat at my usual seat at the empty table in back. Except, this time it wasn't empty. Luke was sitting there. I smiled. He was there. And somehow, I knew it was going to be okay. He smiled back at me. I slid into the seat across from him, too nervous to actually sit next to Luke

"Mr. Hemmings, I understand that you're a new student here. Would you like to come to the front of the class and introduce yourself?" Mr.Lester asked Luke.

Luke gave a brief nod and slid out of his seat and walked to the front of the classroom.  
"I'm Luke, I'm 17, I love music, I'm from Seattle and I'm always up for an adventure. Any questions?" He said smoothly. He was so nonchalant.

"Are you dating anyone?" Halsey, my ex, asked and I looked down playing with my sleeves.

"Actually I am." My breath caught in my throat and for the third time that day, I couldn't breath. "His name is Ashton." 

Everybody turned to look at me, and I blushed. Was that his way of asking me out? Mr. Lester coughed nervously and picked up some papers, to call roll. 

"You can sit down now, Mr. Hemmings"  
Luke took the seat next to me. I blushed and he leaned into me "Was that okay? Is it a yes? Will you go out with me?" I nodded, responding to all three questions, blushing furiously.

"Mr.Irwin?" Mr.Lester called, all of the other students that he called, he called without even looking up. But I was different. I had to raise my hand to respond. And he had to look at me.

Art was the only class where I could fill pages and pages with doodles and drawings. It was more of a blow off class, but I still got to do what I loved.

Luke brushed his knee up against mine.  
I tried to hide my face in my own neck, looking away from him.   
He leaned into me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

He has stolen my breath once again.

I turned to him and said "You are a thief. You know that right?"


	3. Hot mess

His hand intertwined with mine as we walked through the crowded hall. 

Most of the quiet comments were things like: "Aw, they're so cute." and "I ship it" but the dreaded word: "faggot." came into the picture.

Luke stopped us in our tracks. I tried to tug him along. "Luke, it's fine. Ignore it." I grunted, barely above a whisper.   
"It's not fine." He remarked, looking through the wave of people, trying to find the owner of the hideous word.  
"I'm fine, Lukey" I whined pulling him along. He finally gave in and continued to walk. I sighed a breath of relief and pulled my sleeve over my free hand. 

Luke led me out to the parking lot and showed me to a nice car that looked like it could have a personal driver. And to my disbelief, it did. But Luke held the door open for me, instead of him. I blushed at the small act of care. He slid in smooth leather seat next to me.  
"Are we driving this young man home, Lucas?" the driver asked.  
"No Max, we're taking him to our home." He smirked and Max sighed.

I blushed as Luke scooted closer to me, squeezing my knee softly. And once again, my breath is gone and I'm wanting to hide my face. So this time, I take the opportunity to hide my face in his shoulder. 

He smirked at my embarrassment.  
"Do I make you nervous?" He whispered softly into my jaw, sending chills down my spine.

I shook my head, lying. 

Luke just laughed and the car pulled into a nice neighborhood.   
I looked up from Luke's shoulder and stared out of the window looking at nice, elegant houses. My parents wouldn't be caught dead in a neighborhood like this.  
I had to use all of my might not let my jaw drop. 

We pulled into a house at the end of the street and Luke got out to, once again, hold the door open for me. I got out, looking up at the multiple storied house.

Luke laughed at me again and pulled me through the house, ignoring his mothers calls to meet his "new friend"

He pulled me into a room, which I assumed was his bedroom. "Welcome to paradise." He grinned proudly at the band posters covering his walls.  
I smiled, looking around the room. I sat down on the bed. "So, tell me about yourself. Other than the fact that you're adorable as fuck." He ordered.  
"I haven't talked much in the past two years, my best friend killed herself when I was sixteen, I like music, and I play the ukulele." I mumbled.

Luke stared at me, mindlessly. He was distracted. He cradled my face in his hands, brushing his thumb over my lips.   
He pulled my face into his and kissed me softly.  
I tensed up but soon, relaxed into the kiss.  
"You are beautiful" He tells me when he pulled away.  
"I am a mess." I respond instead of thanking him.  
"You are a hot mess." He smiled and slid his fingers through my hair.


End file.
